moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Figures
Figures are small collectable toys of characters in Moshi Monsters, made by Vivid Imaginations. To this date, eleven series have been released in the United Kingdom. There are also exclusive figures that can be obtained by buying Moshi Merchandise. Many other figure variations and finishes have been released such as Winter Wonderland themed, glitter, gold, Halloween, super brights, glow in the dark and lots more. An online countdown is created for each series (Series 1 and 2 are exeption to this as the countdowns started with Series 3), each day from the release a new Moshling is revealed. For example, as there are sixteen figures in Series 10, the countdown started sixteen days before May 23rd. Series and Release Normal * Series 1 - Released March 4th 2011 * Series 2 - Released September 2nd 2011 * Series 3 - Released March 26th 2012 * Series 4 - Released August 25th 2012 * Series 5 - Released January 11th 2013 * Series 6 - Released March 22nd 2013 * Series 7 - Released July 26th 2013 * Series 8 - Released October 18th 2013 * Series 9 - Released February 14th 2014 * Series 10 - Released May 23rd 2014 * Series 11 - Released August 29th 2014 * Food Factory - Releasing January 2015 File:Food Factory release.png * The Magnificent Moshi Circus - Releasing Summer 2015 * Originals - Released November 9th 2012 Special Halloween *Series 1 - Released October 2011 *Series 2 - Released October 2012 (Re-released in October 2013) *Special Eggs - Released October 2013 Winter Wonderland *Series 1 - Released October 2012 *Series 2 - Released October 2013 Eggstravagansa *Series 1 - Released April 2013 Easter Egg Figures *Wave 1 - Released March 2012 *Wave 2 - Released March 2013 (Re-released March 2014) Controversy *Snozzle Wobbleson was shown on packages of the Series 5 figures, misleading people into thinking he was in it. Along with this, Moshi Monsters' Twitter posted a photo of Snozzle, claiming they found him, when the picture was ripped directly from a Toy Fair video. Vivid later admited that they accidently missed out Snozzle Wobbleson from production, to make up for it, they held 'Snozzle Saturday', an event to obtain him as an apology. You can now get Snozzle Wobbleson in Series 5 and Originals packs, along with this, A golden Snozzle Wobbleson is also available. *Micro Dave was also confirmed to be in Series 7, but the figure has not been released in that series. The SEA LIFE swap center says that he is in Series 8. *Pinestein, who was confirmed to be in Series 10 from the Design a Moshling Contest 2013 Gallery, has not appeared. Trivia * Pops' figure is the only figure to look different from the Moshling's actual idle appearance. * Furnando's figure is the rarest figure in the collection, as only 5000 were made. * Outside of the collection, are Emma and the solid gold I.G.G.Y. There's only one of each of these figures. Gallery Series Moshi Monsters All S1 Figures.png|Series 1 Series 2 Full set.png|Series 2 Series 3 Full set.png|Series 3 4s4s4.png|Series 4 Series 5 Full set.png|Series 5 Series 6 Full set.png|Series 6 Series 7 Full set.png|Series 7 Srs 8.png|Series 8 Series 9 All.png|Series 9 Series10Figures.png|Series 10 Series 11 Group Shot.png|Series 11 Exclusive Figures Normal Figures Pops figure normal.png|Available from the Moshi Slopcorn Furnando figure normal.png|Available from certain packets of Series 9 Truffle figure normal.png|Available from the Moshi Beanstalk Bodge figure normal.png|Available from the Gumball Machine HotWings Fig.png|Available from the Moshipedia Jiggy_Figure.png|Available from the Puzzle Tub MrsSnoodleFig.png|Available from the Moshi Movie Egg Tin NinjaSnoodle.png|Available from the Moshi Movie Egg Tin Blingo Jeepers Mall.png|Available from the Moshling Mall Other Variants Gabby Silver.png|Available from the Moshlings Figure Guide BuslingSilve.png|Available from the Moshi Party Bus ColonelCatcher BaubleRed.png|Available from the Character Encyclopaedia MrsSnoodle Glitter.png|Was available at Alton Towers in Feb 2014 BoomerGoshi.png|Available from the Moshi Gosh-pital Furnando.jpg|Was available with Limited Edition Moshlings Themepark Jackson figure silver.png|Available from the Moshi Movie egg tin Marty figure silver.png|Available from the Moshi Movie egg tin Blue Jeepers figure silver.png|Available from the Moshi Movie egg tin Blinki figure silver.png|Available from the Moshi Movie egg tin Bobbi Singsong figure silver.png|Available from the Moshi Movie egg tin Fitch figure silver.png|Available from the Moshi Movie egg tin SquishyTin.png|Available from the Squishy Tin (other colours available) GoshiMoshi Figs.png|Available from the Goshi Moshi tin RoxtTin1.png|Available from the second Rox tin (other colours available) RoxTin2.png|Available from the second Rox tin (other colours available) CINFigs.png|Available from the Spotty Moshlings tin References Category:Merchandise